Updated Good Heavens - Basic Plot
by maritah524
Summary: A story of goddesses, gods and royalty.


**Good Heavens**

Written by Mary P.

Co-written by N.E

Basic characters

Mary -Goddess of peace and order -Pre-teen/tween Goddess of Peace - Daughter of God/holy spirit (Good/order)

Natalie - Demi goddess of biology - Illegitimate daughter of the Demi God of Assholes/Demi Goddess of prostitutes in Realm 965-A, adopted by her auntie, a lady in waiting to Queen Sally of "Far off land"

Darrel - King of Ireland and God of chaos, husband to Mary

Eris - Goddess of Chaos and Mary's landlord :-/

Kate Linn - Cousin of Natalie, mother is the aunt of Natalie

Minor characters

Luci - 5 yrs - chaos

Molli - 5 yrs - peace

D Jr - "Junior" - 6 yrs - chaos

Dave - 4 yrs - chaos

Tom - 4 yrs - peace

**Plot**

Darrel got into fight while causing some chaos, Mary had to get him out and took him to the best hospital. Only thing is, it seems it'll take time for him to heal. It'd take 2 months for one thing, two more for another, and yet another 2 months for the last part, all requiring him to stay at the hospital. However, after realizing what a luxury he got in that hospital, he decided to stay a little longer and have some work done to extend his life, rejuvenate his skin, liver, and other things that most would have to get on a waiting list for. Does he care? Nope. Either way, now his family has to find a place near by. Luckily that means living closer to Mary's crush Natalie, friend with benefits if she so decides to take them. She has trouble finding a place to stay, everyone has most places, and the places that are open for rent need a two-year contract and the most of the one year places are crappy, creepy or don't allow children or pets. Until someone from her past overheard her talking. A goddess she'd seen before, at the dinners her father held to support the peace between orders. Mary thought she was always so pretty, even when she was far younger than she is now. The goddess happens upon her as she's looking, I think at a burger joint or Chinese or Japanese restaurant. Anyway, so she overhears the situation. Plus Mary's wanting to go to school, and would need some help there... sooo Eris, being the generous honest no strings attached sweet goodness looks Mary over, taking a few moments to decide before she'd come up to the young goddess and addressing herself, remarking on how she's grown before she makes an offer-You see, Eris is looking for someone to rent her place, while she's living there, so more-or-less a roommate, it's has a great view of the universe, a huge moon, you can see all the constellations, its beautiful... but also expensive as hell :-/ Darrel's been a bit of an ass about not letting his wife paying for things, sadly she didn't have a job, besides schooling and taking care of the kids at the moment, so she couldn't pay for the great offer, but Eris chuckles and tells Mary not to worry her little head over it... she herself did have the finances to keep her place herself, but if Mary wanted, she could just agree that she'd be Eris's bunk-buddy of sorts... Mary is a little uneasy about it, but Eris is very convincing, plus Eris is female...that makes it okay, right? And she did need the place... her only hang up, was Natalie. The woman she loves. But she looks down at her little children, homeless.. finally she sighs and agrees. Eris smiles and accepts her acceptance, leaving Mary with a kiss to the cheek. Mary had hoped her first time willingly with another woman would have been with Natalie, but given the circumstances, that would be but a dream for now.

So Mary packs up and moves in with Eris, the children have their rooms, but Mary is told she agreed, so she must sleep with her landlord herself. "Times are tough, even here, we don't have beds for everyone" or was her excuse. Eris lets her go though, for the first night. They spend time together, they go out a few times, treated with dignity, well, out and about or in the presence of others at least. Mary visits her husband, bringing the children, going to private school herself, the children picked up to go to their own. Eris likes her school uniform. At night though, and through-out the days off (weekends) Eris plays with Mary, having her way, makes her take part in her work for little things here or there, going to clubs, having to let her kiss/make out in front of others, at one point she shoves Eris and runs out, back to their apt and cries. Eris at first is pissed as hell. Mary creates a wall of protection and so her landlord can't get into her own room. She's hitting the door with all her power, no use, it just turns into flowers or cute pretty things. Mary is crying. Eventually Eris calms down, coming back later to apologize, finally getting it that Mary doesn't like to do things like that in public. After Mary lets her in, Eris finds out about her being sexually assaulted by a fat bitch and her gang from the lower order. (though she wasn't the type to kiss or do anything in public in the first place anyway) Eris respects her wishes and promises not to do that in public again.

Mary is held, being spooned, but wishing her friend she loves was there with her instead.

She calls Natalie and her cousin Kate Linn and they agree to come over. Eris will be busy that day, having much chaos to catch up on for a little while. So she invites them to sleep over the night. Kate Linn could have the couch, which turned into a bed. Not sure why Eris didn't let Mary simply use that one, but her answer was simply "No" Natalie and Kate Linn look over the place, it's pretty nice. The rooms open up into larger spaces and realities that would make little to no sense considering the logic, but then again, it belonged to Eris, so... yeah. Mary is just happy to find some peace with sleeping with a friend who wouldn't force anything, or at least she knew how sensitive Mary was and liked to take things slowly and delicately. Natalie complains that Mary should have her own room. Mary says she's only staying for a year, it'd be a waste to spend energy on. For the night, Mary feels safer.

Mary close to Natalie, trying not to cry. Or just close to her. Natalie wants to know exactly what's Eris has been doing. Mary explains, meanwhile she trembles. She knows Mary is softer by nature, Mary explains sure she can take things pretty rough, it's just. Mary tells her she did agree to this, she needed a place for her family and this was quite a place... Mary holds her knees up to herself. Natalie can tell her friend doesn't feel too comfortable with the arrangement entirely. Eventually she's able to get out of her part of what's bothering her, it seems Mary's heart is bothered. Mary is an emotional creature, it seems she's making the same mistake she did the last time, but in a slightly more strange manner. Mary explains, it's not like Eris is ugly, it's just... Mary had her heart set on giving her "female virginity" to well...not to Eris. Despite sharing a bed, she's still shy to be open about her feelings towards her love (f). They have a close talk, eventually Mary confesses she wanted to give it to her-Natalie herself. They may or may not get closer during that time, Natalie mentions, they can still have a first time with each other-though Natalie doesn't entirely see the big deal of virginity, but to Mary it does matter. I think due to her higher rank, the higher the rank the more important it is who you share a bed with or go steady with, since often it comes with many benefits and when you're the daughter or child of who you are, it matters a lot. More so if you're a female, for sadly very sexist reasons... and as it were, Natalie was considered a servant amongst the gods and goddesses. But Mary couldn't help who she loved. That night or very early morning she ends up giving herself to her. Mary wishes she didn't have to welcome back Eris, but she has no choice. They fall asleep, Mary just wishes to stay close and safe, trembling, knowing she'll have to let Eris have her fun anytime between the coming day or a few days.  
Okay, so Kate Linn is making breakfast, they can stay the weekend, but no longer. Eris is suppose to be back Money, but knowing Eris, it could be at any time.  
At some point Eris sneaks in takes over Natalie, Natalie is not pleased. Eris makes the mistake of involving the red-green eyed friend of Mary. So though Mary finds Natalie's actions a little odd, she shrugs it off.

Eris calls Mary, saying she'll be a few days late, as to try to curb her suspicions a little.

Eris as Natalie observes Kate Linn and Natalie. She continues to try to take over Natalie, which was harder than she first thought it'd be. More so at night. For some reason she can't stay attached past her own bedroom door, so she has no idea what the two talk about or do-though she'd made her own guesses.  
Mary is enjoying the days of peace. But she does worry, Natalie is talking to herself... Unbeknownst to Mary, Eris comes to Natalie in her dreams, the only way she's able to get into the room. She tries to convince Natalie to let her have a bit of fun with Mary. She is reluctant...but one day Natalie falls asleep in her own mind, freezing as cold takes over. That was Eris's doing, she takes over. Looking around, she finds she's in her old room, little old Mary is there, so peaceful... that will never do. She begins to do things to Mary at night, but when Mary awakes, she cannot remember what happened, she just knows she's very tired and shaky. Often curling up closer to Natalie for comfort.

Eventually the real Natalie begins to stir and is not pleased.  
She re-takes her body over.

A fight ensues. Eris at first is winning, though Natalie is holding her own pretty well, she's still just at demi-goddess and not yet fully trained. Mary is on the sidelines, watching her landlord and her beloved going at it. At one point Eris seems to have the upper-hand, but Mary jumps in, not usually a fighter, but she's not about to let Natalie go down w.o a fair chance. Natalie yells very fiercely she doesn't need help. Mary tells her she loves her and that she does need help, motioning to her bleeding arm that's almost useless. So they team up and take on the goddess of chaos. Mary's power of peace and order, plus the holy power, combined with Natalie's gift for chaos, vs Eris's base power concentrated in chaos itself.  
Long story they win (M&N) somehow. (Eris is like "Well, that was fun-what next?" N: bitch-i will cut u!)(?) Or Eris is pissed as hell, so is Natalie  
Natalie ends up dragging Mary to her place, taking the kids, who all have to sleep in the living room. Kate Linn is a little surprised, but not that surprised. Natalie lives in the lower area of town, closer to the forest-nature district, in what would be the small house equivalent of the divinity neighborhood. Kate Linn and Natalie have their own rooms, Mary is very shaky after the fight and is let to stay with Natalie in her bed with her. The children enjoy the living room due to all the kitties. The cats themselves are less than thrilled.

Eventually Natalie and Eris have arguments since Mary agreed to stay with her for the year. But Mary is hesitant. "BUT UR A GODDESS!" she yells very clearly over the phone. Mary cries. It's true. She has to return to Eris. "Ur ass is mine, bitch"  
Mary has to pack yet again and leave-but she asks if her friends could watch over the children. Kate Linn is okay with it, they and her own little brothers would love to have some friends to play with during their visits.

So Mary kisses all her kids and hugs them tight, shedding a tear she departs. idk if Natalie comes with her or not. That night of course, Eris has a lot planned to make Mary sorry she tried to escape. As soon as Eris thinks Natalie is gone, she takes Mary down to be whipped and beaten as payment. As further punishment, Eris decides to grow a more masculine part and while Mary is strapped down, she takes advantage and rapes her. She keeps her tied there for about a month or so before letting her go back to sleeping in her room with her. Of course during this time Natalie is a little curious but is unable to get in due to the shield surrounding the place. Well, or at least until the month is over. Natalie finally somehow is able to find her way back into there. Mary clings to Natalie, unable to hold back, she cried, sobbing. Natalie wants to know if she can get out of staying with the woman, but Mary cannot, a goddess is bound by her word. Well, a full fledged goddess in her case. Though she's still in Jr High, she's considered by birthright to be full fledged.

They stay there for awhile but Eris calls back, still pissed. Mary gave her word she'd stay for that year. so she's forced to return, but is able to leave the kids with Kate Linn while she's there. so she ends up being punished for a month. Natalie can't seem to get in, but after the month is over, she finds Mary with tears running down her cheeks, she ends up sobbing when she realizes her friend is there. - and... that's where i am atm. i think Eris shows up again, but tries to seduce Natalie, but i don't think shes too keen on it.

They might end up having a competition for who Mary stays with for the rest of the year. idk what though  
i think by that point, its more to do with dislike for each other and the principle of the matter or something  
they wanna more or less kill each other, but sadly for Natalie, Eris cannot die. Neither can Mary, well, she can't stay dead. - but idk what the competition would be. idk for N to win or it's a tie.  
Lets say N wins, but not being the greatest loser, Eris has N's home destroyed, the kids and Kate Linn barely making it out in time, the cats are the first to get out though. Before it sunk into a bottomless pit of fire. So now they're all homeless, but now Natalie is bond to take Mary and her family in for the rest of the year-which thankfully is only a few months by now.


End file.
